The Division Delta Chronicles Ep.3: G-Virus Alpha 1
"Warning, this episode has some graphic content"-''Mr.Secord (talk) 02:52, April 12, 2013 (UTC) 'Introduction' (March, 2037, 21:00: Charles Knight escapes the base of Oswell E. Spencer where he was infected with G-Virus Alpha 1. Charles manages to commandeer a Humvee and drives off at high speeds.) '''Charles:' I need to find a good place to hide for a while (Charles thinks and then....) Ah I got it, my sister Bonnie. (Charles drives of for the next 2 days.) 'Chapter 1: The Sister' (Bonnie Knight is the youngest and only sibling of Charles, as well as the most beautiful. She heads out that night and returns home. She hears a moan in the brush of her home, then she takes out her Browning Hi-Power for protection and goes over to investigate it.) Bonnie: Who's there? (Bonnie cocks the hammer back on her gun and then she hears her name in the brush.) Charles: Bonnie Bonnie: Who's there? Charles: It's....It's me.....It's Charles Bonnie: Charles? (She uncocks her gun and puts it back in her bag, then goes takes out a flashlight and turns it on. She sees Charles.) Bonnie: Charles it is you Charles: Help me Bonnie Bonnie: Alright (Bonnie picks up Charles and brings him into her house, then places him on the couch. She looks at him and sees what he looks like.) Bonnie: You look like hammered shit, what the fuck happened to you? Charles: I'll tell you later, just get me some meat. Bonnie: Alright hang on. (Bonnie runs into the fridge and grabs every kind of meat there is, places it in a dish and nukes it. She runs in and gives it to Charles, then he starts feasting like theres no tomorrow.) Bonnie: Fuck me, you never used to eat like this. Charles: Don't say "Fuck me" please Bonnie: Why? Charles: I'll tell you later (Charles continues to feast and within seconds, he ate all of the meat on his plate.) Charles: Oh yeah that was good Bonnie: Want something to wash that down? Charles: What do you have? Bonnie: Well I have a large pitcher of Lemonade in the fridge Charles: Thats good, get the whole pitcher Bonnie: What? Charles: Just get it! (Bonnie runs and gets the large pitcher, then runs back to Charles with it. She hands it to him and within 2 seconds, he drank the whole thing. Bonnie's eyes were wide opened at what she saw. Charles looks at her.) Charles: What? Bonnie: You drank that in 2 seconds flat thats what Charles: I was really thirsty Bonnie: No one I know is that thirsty, not even you Charles: Well if you have seen the shit I have, you wouldn't even believe it yourself. Bonnie: I'll bet, look we'll get you out of those clothes and into some new ones alright? Charles: Alright (Charles gets up and Bonnie goes to help, but Charles signals her to back away) Bonnie: Alright lets go and get some clothes for you (Bonnie leads him into her bedroom where she has some of her ex-boyfriend's clothes that he forgot when he left. She gets Charles a t-shirt, a pair of jeans, underwear, socks, a hoodie and a black leather jacket. Charles takes them and goes into the guest bedroom to change. He comes out a few minutes later.) Bonnie: How do they fit? Charles: Just fine Bonnie, thanks Bonnie: No problem, I'm making dinner right now, I got out a turkey figuring you'd like to have some meat with your meal. Charles: Thank you (Bonnie heads into the kitchen and Charles follows right behind to help her.) 'Chapter 2: 3 Weeks Later' (3 weeks went by and Charles was still with Bonnie at her house in Wisconsin. Bonnie started to question her brother's motives and after 3 weeks, he started to not feel well. She checked his temperature, but everytime she did, he wouldn't be warm, but normal temperature and whenever she left, his temperature went up. Bonnie agreed that he lay with her in her room to see if he could sleep and yet he had trouble sleeping then and this got worse until the night in Mid-March.) Charles: Bonnie? Bonnie: What is it Charles? Charles: I wanted to tell you about what happened to me when I came to you. Bonnie: What happened? Charles: Well I was in a top secret base 60 miles south from here and I was the subject to a new virus, called G-Virus Alpha 1. Oswell E. Spencer administered it into me and now I have powers and abilities that allow me to do all sorts of things. There is only one catch, people infected with the contagion must mate with someone of their own blood or close to it. I've been tryng to refrain from mating with people of my own family. (Bonnie looks down in thought and says.) Bonnie: Do you need to mate? Charles: It's imperative that I do or else I will die (Bonnie looks up at him) Bonnie: Do you want to mate with me? Charles: I know I shouldn't but if I'm to live, I will have to do so Bonnie: Alright (Bonnie kisses Charles) You don't need to like start a family with me right? Charles: Well thats the only other thing, I will need to produce the seed of life into your body in order to recieve the full restoration factor, I'm sorry but this virus will not just accept the physical aspect of mating. Bonnie: Well does this mean that producing offspring is a key factor of mating? Charles: Yes (Bonnie thought it and then kissed him once more. They started to make love and within 2 hours, they stopped and Charles felt better.) 'Chapter 3: The Chase' (The next morning, Bonnie and Charles decided to head for New Raccoon City where they felt safer from Umbrella and Spencer. They were loading her car with supplies and clothes and then were on the road, Charles was driving because Bonnie didn't feel right. They drove for 4 hours before having to refuel and Bonnie was sleeping in the back. Charles drove on. The next morning, they stopped for breakfast.) Bonnie: So how far are we from New Raccoon City? Charles: About 4 hours away if we speed, 5 if were on the speed limit. We'll also have to be slow when we get to the gate or contact Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus so were not blown away. Bonnie: Sounds like a plan (Charles turns to Bonnie.) Charles: Are you alright? Bonnie: I don't feel right Charles, I feel like something is coursing through me and fast. (Charles smelled her and found that she was infected with the same virus that dwells within him.) Charles: Holy shit Bonnie: What? Charles: You're infected with what I have Bonnie: How is that even possible? Charles: You must have got it through sexual intercourse Bonnie: Oh no that means..... Charles: Yeah without me, you can't live and without you I can't live. Bonnie: Fuck (Bonnie looked in the rear view mirror and noticed many large trucks following them. She turned to get a better look.) Bonnie: Oh shit Charles: What? Bonnie: We got a follower (Charles looks and sees them.) Charles: Fuck how'd they find us? Bonnie: I don't know Charles: Get on the horn and contact Division Delta (Charles sped up and Bonnie contacted Division Delta. Division Delta responded, it was Jane Valentine.) Jane: This is Division Delta, Jane Valentine here. Bonnie: Jane this is Bonnie Knight here, were being chased by the Spencer and were on our way to New Raccoon City, 3-4 miles away Jane: Anyone else with you? Bonnie: Yes Charles Knight Jane: Alright gun it and get to the gate of the city, we'll take care of the rest. Bonnie: Thank you (Charles and Bonnie's car was speeding at 60-70 mph and managed to reach the city gate while being shot at by Umbrella Soldiers with Heckler & Koch G36 assault rifles and Heckler & Koch MP7 submachine guns. Division Delta's infantry took out the first three trucks with the RPG-7 and the last one was taken out with an FGM-148 Javelin. Later on at headquarters, Charles and Bonnie were being examined by the many scientists and doctors of Division Delta, then Michael Franklin Miller and Jane Valentine entered Charles room.) Charles: Charles Knight Michael: Michael Franklin Miller, I believe you met my wife Jane Valentine Charles: Yes Michael: You are the one being chased by Umbrella? Charles: Yes, now Bonnie is too because of what were carrying. Michael: What are you carrying exactly? Charles: G-Virus Alpha 1 Michael: A new strain of the G-Virus huh? Charles: Yes and now Bonnie has it because of our blood connection Jane: Wait so you're Bonnie's brother? Charles: Yes and the only way for me and her to survive now is with each other, the virus needs to have a blood connection or a blood that is damn close to it. Jane: Whoa so if any girl's brother was infected with this then......Oh gross. Charles: Look I have no choice in the matter because there is no cure for this contagion and now with Umbrella on our ass, it's hard to even leave now. Michael: Well you're always welcome to help us fight them, you and Bonnie that is Charles: Really? Michael: Yeah it's no problem I mean we can even provide you with a new name, even appearance as well Charles: That sounds good Michael: Alright, I'll contact Claire Rain and she'll assist you Charles: Thank you (Miller got to contacting Claire and since they couldn't leave each other for one second, they decided to marry.) Category:The Division Delta Chronicles Category:Mr.Secord